Advancing technology and market forces combine to make electronic products, such as computers and cell phones, smaller and more powerful as time passes and new models are introduced. In order to support this decrease in size and increase in power, electronic components are becoming smaller and more powerful. Examples of this trend can be found in the manufacture of passive electronic components such as resistors, capacitors and inductors.